Knock Down Ginger
Knock Down Ginger is the second episode of the third series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Plot The Pie family is the snobbiest family in the very snobby town of Nimby. Mr. Pie and Mrs. Pie hate old Mr. Thrips, the man who lives with his insects in the rundown house they call Bug City Central, while their son, Ginger, and his friend Mad Milo are a pair of bullies who torment Mr. Thrips by playing pranks on him such as spraying his flowers black and posting snails through his front door. Later, while chairing a meeting of the Local Residents Committee, Mrs. Pie (Ginger's mum) complains that Mr. Thrips' house is a disgrace and that his mud sculptures block out her sunlight, but when Colonel Dithering points out that the mud sculptures are actually termite mounds, she says that they should run the poor fellow out of town while the rest of the Committee applauds. To to this end, Ginger and Mad Milo start playing Knock Down Ginger on Mr. Thrips, a naughty game that involves ringing somebody's doorbell then running away before they can answer it. Poor Mr. Thrips is so old that it takes him ten minutes to get to the front door, only to find that there is nobody there. The pair play this game over and over for so long that Mr. Thrips eventually falls down from exhaustion, then Ginger goes to knock down the termite mounds with a sledgehammer, thinking that the termites will get out and eat Bug City Central. However, when he gets close to the hills, Ginger hears a vibration coming from them, the distant sound of an army of steel-booted ants on the move and decides against it. Once Mr. Thrips has gotten back to the kitchen, Ginger and Mad Milo takes up playing their game again, although this time once the pair ring the doorbell, the door opens almost immediately, and a huge claw snaps up Ginger and hauls him inside. Mr. Thrips asks him what he wants, to which Ginger replies "Nothing." The old man then tells him to leave, while he still can, but Ginger hears the same vibration he heard earlier from the termite mounds through a closed door, and quickly goes to investigate. Inside the room is nothing but a white chair, which Ginger watches being eaten from the inside out by termites. Mr. Thrips then tells him to stop playing Knock Down Ginger, or else he'll have to start playing nasty games of his own. At first, Ginger decides to stop pranking Mr. Thrips, but quickly changes his mind when Mad Milo calls him a big girl's blouse, and declares "Make way for the knock down king!" This time though, Mr. Thrips doesn't answer, and the termite mounds behind the house begin to thrum. Eventually, Ginger gets fed up and heads back home, but when he gets home and rings his front doorbell the noise guides the termites right to him. The termites eat Ginger from the inside out, leaving nothing but the shell of the boy which disintegrates as soon as his mum touches him. Morals The morals of this story are "Don't look down on others," and "Don't play pranks." Category:Episodes Category:Series 3